1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for loading or unloading a magnetic disc pack, and particularly to a device for loading or unloading a magnetic disc pack used for a magnetic recorder or a reproducer for an electronic camera and the like and capable of magnetically recording still image information and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been developed an electronic still camera system wherein an image pickup device such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or an image pickup tube is combined with a recording device using a magnetic disc inexpensive as a recording medium, and yet having a comparatively high memory capacity. A subject is still-photographed electronically and recorded into a rotating magnetic disc, and the reproduction of an image is carried out by a television receiver, a printer or the like, and has become the object of public attention.
The magnetic disc utilized in the above-described system is generally in the form of a magnetic disc pack. This magnetic disc pack has rotatably mounted therein a magnetic disc capable of magnetic recording therein still image information and the like, and of being installed on a magnetic recorder assembled into an electronic camera, or on a reproducer integral with the magnetic recorder or separate therefrom. In installing the magnetic disc pack to the magnetic recorder or the reproducer in the electronic camera, it is troublesome and inconvenient when installing to directly couple a center hole formed in a center core located at the central portion of the magnetic disc in the magnetic disc pack onto a rotary drive shaft of the magnetic recorder or reproducer. Also, there is the possibility that the magnetic disc pack cannot be accurately installed onto the magnetic recorder or reproducer. In order to eliminate the above-described trouble, there has been proposed, that such a device for loading or unloading a magnetic disc pack include a lid supported on a main body of the magnetic recorder or reproducer and an inner bucket or disc pack holder supported by the main body or the lid and receiving therein the magnetic disc pack. The magnetic disc pack is inserted into the inner bucket and then the lid is closed, whereby the magnetic disc is coupled onto a rotary drive shaft of the main body of the magnetic recorder or reproducer.
This inner bucket is provided therein with an ejection spring, which biases the magnetic disc pack in the inner bucket in a direction of unloading the disc, i.e. toward an inlet. In consequence, in order to insert the magnetic disc pack into the inner bucket, it is necessary to insert the magnetic disc pack against the biasing force of this spring, and after the insertion, in order for the magnetic disc pack not to be unloaded by the biasing force of the spring, it is necessary to provisionally lock the magnetic disc pack in the inner bucket in a manner so as not to be unloaded by the biasing force of the spring. On the other hand, it is necessary that the magnetic disc pack in the inner bucket may be readily taken out of the inner bucket upon completion of the recording and/or reproducing operation. In other words, if the magnetic disc pack is immovably restrained and held in the inner bucket, then the unloading by the biasing force of the spring may become impossible.